Daere Tamari y los Guardianes de las Ocho Joyas: El Bosque Oscuro
by Mujer Chocolate
Summary: Daere Tamari es una joven de 16 años como cualquier otra, habitante del Reino de Noctem y amante absoluta de la holgazanería. Desde muy pequeña siempre tuvo una gran atraccion por ese misterioso bosque, conocido por estar perfectamente oculto en uno de los lugares mas peligrosos conocidos por el hombre y por, ademas, tragarse de por vida todo lo que entra en el.-SE NECESITAN OC's-
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!, si, soy yo nuevamente y ya con mi segunda historia, esta vez de fantasía. No se preocupen, estoy trabajando en la continuación de el Fic "Sombra" y ya casi la voy a tener terminada, pero no la publicare pronto, lo siento.**

**Sin mas que decir, disfruten (o al menos lean).**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, sino a Level-5.

**Advertencia:** Utilización de lenguaje vulgar (Especialmente entre estos dos tórtolos que aparecerán aquí abajo) a lo largo de todo el Fic.

* * *

Una, dos, tres...

La pala pesaba entre sus manos y la tierra húmeda le obligaba hasta a cerrar fuertemente los ojos y arrugar el rostro por el esfuerzo que hacia. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y el abrazante sol sobre su cabeza no ayudaba demasiado.

No comprendía aun el porque había aceptado ayudar, la Señorita Kino era muy amable con ella siempre, eso era un hecho, pero ella misma era consciente de su propia escasez de fuerza y sabia que no podía hacer un trabajo tan duro como cavar, en especial en el terreno en el que se encontraba.

El duro piso de roca que había detrás de la casa de la mujer había sido muy difícil de romper, pero finalmente lo había conseguido, acabando completamente agotada.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al sentir la punta de la maldita pala chocar contra algo duro, ¿Mas roca?, no, no, las rocas no tenían ese color azulado.

Se inclino hacia adelante para mirarlo mas de cerca.

-Tamari.

Al instante se puso recta, un poco alterada. Dirigió su vista hacia arriba y sus ojos chocaron con un par de pupilas ambarinas que le veían con frialdad y un poco de curiosidad.

Ah, el.

-¿Que quieres Kyousuke?-Pregunto, ahora fingiendo que escavaba.

-Tch, es que Gamma me dijo que estabas trabajando-Su mirada burlona le quemaba la nuca.-No me lo creí, tenia que verlo con mis propios ojos.

Tsurugo Kyousuke era el ser mas despreciable y molesto de todo el Reino de Noctem. Se habían conocido a la corta edad de seis años, cuando apenas y estaban comenzando sus clases de la escuela de lucha, el era un frió muchacho de la alta soledad y ella simplemente otra niña un tanto torpe, hija de una de las sirvientas de la familia Tsurugi, sinduda alguna, estaban hechos para odiarse.

A punto estuvo de lanzar su zapato contra la molesta cara de el, sin embargo, se contuvo.

-Yo no soy como tu, a mi no me compra todo mi papi-Levanto un poco la mirada para mirarle fríamente.-Yo tengo que trabajar para conseguir lo que quiero.

El helado rostro del joven se contrajo en una mueca de puro desprecio, como si ella fuera la peor escoria que se había cruzado por su vida. Que va, si lo era o no, le daba igual.

-¿Que sucede, mimado, te lastime el orgullo?-Pronuncio poniendo una mueca de tristeza y llevando una mano a su corazón, en una dramática y falsa pose de arrepentimiento.-Por dios, mi señor, perdóneme.

Se lanzo al suelo de rodillas y se inclino hacia adelante, posicionando su cuerpo en una pose muy extraña, como si estuviera alabando a algún gran rey.

-Juro que en ningún momento quise ofenderle, oh, gran Señor de Imbécilandia-Fingió sollozar.-Le suplico clemencia.

Una vez acabo su dramática actuación, levanto la mirada y le sonrió de manera burlona, sabia que al joven le molestaba que lo tomaran por otro niño estúpido y mimado, pero para ella siempre seria eso. Otro imbécil del montón que se creía mucho por tener mas dinero que el resto.

-Tu...-Gruño en un siseo.-¿Porque demonios eres tan endemoniadamente... ¡Agh!?

-No lo se, tu dime-Fue la única respuesta de ella, aun sonriente.

Se quedaron viéndose a los ojos durante un tiempo, lanzándose maldiciones e insultos mentales entre si a montones. No había otras dos personas que se despreciaran tanto como ellos dos y lo pero era que tenían que verse la cara muy continuamente, después de todo, vivían en la misma casa.

-Bueno, esta bien.

-¿Eh?-La confusión se extendió por todo el rostro de la joven Daere.

-Te perdono-Sonrío con superioridad.-Se perfectamente que la gentuza como tu no puede evitar ser tan imbécil de insultar a sus superiores-A la muchacha le erbio la sangre, repleta de furia, Tsurugi solo le miro, triunfante.-Estas personada.

Al siguiente instante dos zapatos se estrellaron fuertemente contra la cara del joven, empujándolo hacia atrás, haciéndole caer contra el suelo. Tamari apretó los puños, con la cara colorada de enojo y los ojos en llamas.

-¡Muérete, maldito imbécil!

Estuvo a punto de volver a gritar una cantidad de insultos, pero se contuvo cuando sintió algo vibrar bajo sus pies. Volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante y mirar con atención esa maldita cosa azul que no paraba de sacudirse como loca.

Extendido una de sus manos y comenzó a sacudir con esta la tierra de alrededor, dejando a la vista un precioso colgante dorado con una gran piedra azul como dije.

La piedra comenzó a brillar nuevamente y en esta apareció una inscripción un tanto peculiar...

_"Nikumu"_

* * *

**Notas:**

**1)-Nikumu: **"Odio" en lenguaje japones.

**2)-**Aparecerán personajes de todas las versiones de Inazuma Eleven (Go, Chrone Stone, Galaxy). Necesitare OC's.

**3)-**El reino en el que viven es unos de los ocho que existen, Noctem es el tercero.

**Bien, escuchad, tengo cinco puestos disponibles para los portadores de joyas, los que estén ****interesados mandenme un PM y allí lo discutimos, sin embargo, también tengo otros puestos y son solo tres, los OC que quieran ocupar estos puestos serán monstruos o algo por el estilo, para aclarar.**

**Sin mas que decir, la ficha a rellenar.**

**Nombre:**-Preferiblemente japones.

**Edad:**-No debe de superar los 200 años y no debe de tener menos de 80.

**Edad que aparenta:**-17-20.

**Apariencia:**-Información mas abajo.

**Personalidad:**-Información mas abajo.

**Hábitat****:-**Información mas abajo.

**Pareja:-**Es opcional. Una nota interesante es que mi amiga, Valentine-J, participa en este Fic con su OC Silvestre, pero no quiere que ninguna de las chicas de la saga sea su pareja, si alguien esta interesada, lo dice por un Review y luego lo discutimos por PM. Ademas, tanto Ibuki Munemasa, como Alpha, Aki, Endou y Tsurugi ya están apartados.

**Historia:****-**Pequeños detalles de su infancia con el resto de su especie, no lo se, lo que queráis.

**Especie:-**Hay tres especies a elección...

-**Drow's:-**_Son criaturas subterráneas malvadas descendientes de los Elfos. Al declinarse por las fuerzas del mal fueron expulsados por los elfos silvestres hacia las cuevas del subsuelo._

_ Físicamente, un drow es muy parecido a un elfo, sobre todo en las manos alargadas y las orejas puntiagudas. Sin embargo, el drow tiene la piel oscura y el cabello muy claro, normalmente blanco. Son bastante delgados y no muy altos. Suelen vestir de negro y usar unas capas élficas especiales que los hacen prácticamente invisibles en su entorno._

_Los drow son seres de gran inteligencia que suelen hablar varias lenguas. Además, tienen un lenguaje silencioso basado en signos que practican con sus ágiles manos. Poseen cualidades propias de la vida subterránea, como la visión infrarroja, y también habilidades élficas, como la de detectar puertas secretas gracias a su asombrosa percepción de corrientes de aire._

**Vampiro:-**_Un vampiro es un muerto viviente dotado de una enorme fuerza y poder, que mantiene su inmortalidad bebiendo la sangre de seres vivos. En este Fic, nos guiaremos por una de las tantas teorías del como los vampiros fueron creados. Veréis, todos sabemos como es un vampiro, pero hay ciertos detalles que solo discutiré por PM._

**Ninfas:-**_Las ninfas son seres mágicos procedentes de las fuerzas de la naturaleza._

_Su creación es simple; la esencia natural de ninfa crea un cuerpo y lo "habita". Este cuerpo es siempre el de una mujer de enorme atractivo y encanto. Además, conservan el aspecto de mujer joven durante el paso de los años._

_Una Ninfa es un ser muy inteligente, de mente rápida e ingeniosa. Aumentan su encanto hablando en su propio lenguaje musical. Cualquier animal que esté cerca de una ninfa se acercará para ser acariciado por ella, sin importarle tener cerca incluso a su peor enemigo._

_Las ninfas sólo habitan en los lugares más hermosos; palacios de hielo, grutas oceánicas, lagos y arroyos cristalinos, y los más maravillosos bosques._

_No son peligrosas y tratan por todos los medios el no luchar._

**Extras:**

**En fin, espero que alguien se interese y mientras tanto yo estaré aquí, trabajando en continuaciones.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Ya lo se!**

**"CE-RID-WEN, ¿Como es posible que hayas continuado esta historia y no la primera, ¡Que es prioridad" Si, lo se, pero es que "Sombra" no es una historia fácil, tiene temas bastante complicados y este fic es mucho mas fácil en muchos sentidos (se prostituye en la avenida cinco, no, lo siento, chiste malo), principalmente porque tengo muchas ideas nuevas y con la otra historia, a pesar de que tengo también muchas, las ideas se me mezclan y se vuelven prácticamente imposibles de expresar en palabras. Perdón, pero me esforzare al máximo para traer la continuación de mi otro fic, lo prometo y juro que si no cumplo... aunque me duela, dejare de comer chocolate por el resto del año.**

**En fin, ¿Que otra cosa quería decir? Ah, si, los OC no aparecerán todos al mismo tiempo, de hecho, se tardaran bastante (en especial los que son Drow y Ninfa, porque se aparecerán cuando ya estén llegando al bosque oscuro y para eso falta bastante), en serio, lo siento por eso también, pero es que así es mas fácil de llevar la historia, si encajo a todos los OC's de una sola vez sera todo un enredo con los nombres, con las descripciones físicas y las des actitudes, así que para ahorrarme eso, los meteré poco a poco. Eso si, en el siguiente cap ya aparecerá el primer OC (principalmente, porque no es demasiado complicado y me facilita la escritura. Aunque el resto también me encanto, eh), ¿El de quien? Ah, pues ya veremos...**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, sino a Level-5.

**Advertencia:** Utilización de lenguaje vulgar (Especialmente entre estos dos tórtolos que aparecerán aquí abajo) a lo largo de todo el Fic.

* * *

-¿Y eso que es, Tamari?

La muchacha, sin embargo, no pareció escucharle y permaneció quieta en su lugar, con los ojos puestos fijamente en la gema del collar. Kyousuke se deslizo por uno de los costados del gran hoyo que había en el suelo, donde la joven estaba metida, y coloco una de sus pálidas manos sobre uno de los estrechos hombros de ella.

-¡He, tu, idiota!

Aun así, Tamari continuo sin siquiera mirarle, Tsurugi por un momento se pregunto si verdaderamente se habría molestado mucho esta vez, peor descarto la idea segundos después, conociendo a Daere, si estaba enojada tanto como el suponía, le echaría la bronca de su vida, pero no se quedaría callada. No, no era propio de Tamari.

Soltó un silbido, tratando de llamar su atención, mientras pasaba su mano por delante de los ojos de la joven. Daere no se movió ni un poco, permanecía estática. El bufo molesto y se movió hasta delante de la de cabellos azulados, tratando de averiguar qué era eso que le mantenía tan ocupada como para no dirigirle atención a él, ¡A él!

-¿Q-Que?

Se quedo impresionado con lo que veía, ¿En verdad estaba pasando o la muchacha solo estaba intentando jugarle una mala broma? Ella permanecía tiesa como una roca, con sus negros ojos clavados en la gema brillante del collar y las manos temblorosas. Kyousuke estiro una de sus manos lentamente y, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica, arranco la joya resplandeciente de entre las manos de la muchacha peliazul.

A los pocos segundos de que esto sucedió, Tamari pareció sentir un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo e inhalo aire de una manera muy similar a como si hubiera estado sumergida en agua durante mucho tiempo. Sus ojos negros le miraron, abiertos como dos platos.

-¿Qué a…?

-No lo sé.

-Pero…-Murmuro ella, bajando la vista a sus manos.

-Solo te has puesto a mirar el colgante con mucha fijeza y luego has comenzado a temblar-Se encogió de hombros, incomodo.-Supongo que… bueno, no tengo idea de que suponer exactamente.

Ella levanto la mirada y quedo viendo la piedra, de nuevo, muy fijamente.

-Devuélvela.

-¿Eh?

-Que me la devuelvas-Exclamo, con esos ojos tan negros, ahora teñidos de un rojo sangre, mirándole con toda la furia y el odio de los que la muchacha parecía capaz.

-¿Qué no me has escuchado?-Pregunto él, sintiéndose cada vez más inquieto ante esa mirada tan penetrante, Tamari le había visto con ojos enfadados muchas veces y aun así nada se comparaba a esa mirada de puro odio que bañaba sus orbes, ahora, rojos.-Te quedaste como piedra la última vez que tocaste el colgante, ¿Acaso estás loca?

Os doy un consejo, si hay alguien con quien te llevas mal y el te mira con los mismos ojos con los que Daere mira a Tsurugi, nunca le digas un insulto. Si lo haces, solo queda una opción, correr.

-¡He dicho que me lo entregues!-Grito Daere, con una voz que Kyousuke no reconoció como la, un poco suave y cantarina, voz de la joven azulada. Segundos después de gritar, ella se lanzo sobre él, tratando de atrapar el collar.

Al pobre Tsurugi por poco y le da un ataque al corazón del susto que le dieron ese par de ojos, tan enojados y rojos, viéndole con tanta fijeza y cercanía. Rápidamente extendió uno de sus brazos hacia arriba, apara que la joven, al ser tan bajita, no pudiera alcanzarlo. Sin embargo, esa supuesta Daere no se dio por vencida y salto sobre el muchacho Tsurugi, empujándolo con todo el peso de su cuerpo y tirándolo hacia atrás. Aun así, con la chica encima y la espalda doliéndole ligeramente, Kyousuke permaneció luchando firmemente contra ella, dándole ligeros empujones y alejando al collar de su alcance.

Finalmente, ella logro inmovilizarlo, utilizando una fuerza inusual, sosteniéndolo de las piernas y muñecas y apretándole contra el suelo de tierra. Se estiro hacia adelante y estaba a punto de agarrar el colgante con los dientes, pero algo sucedió.

Esa extraña gema azul volvió a brillar y desvió la atención de ambos de todo lo demás, entonces, comenzó a brillar tanto que se torno una luz de lo mas cegadora, obligándoles a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

De repente, Tsurugi ya no sentía el peso de Tamari sobre él, ahora solo podía sentir alguna especie de bicho pequeño sobre su pecho, un pequeño bocho que no paraba de removerse.

-¿T-Tamari?

No podía creerlo, sus ojos deberían estarle mintiendo, sencillamente eso no podía estar pasando, no a él.

En ese lugar donde antes estaba la muchacha, aprisionándolo con una fuerza que el todavía no se enteraba de donde había sacado, justo allí, ahora se podía ver una camiseta, un pantalón y unos zapatos, algo parecía removerse entre los ropajes, tratando de escapar. El pequeño bultito se removía, inquieto, no era más grande que su puño, parecia mas bien una pequeña roca y aun así podía sentir esos ligeros y muy suaves golpecitos que daba, seguido de unas sacudidas frenéticas, dejando en claro que la criaturita estaba ansiosa de escapar.

El estiro una de sus manos y, con el dedo índice, le dio un empujón al pequeño bultito, haciendo que este se estrellara contra su pecho y se quedara quieto unos momentos.

-¡Suéltame!

-¿Eh?

-¡Que me sueltes!-Volvió a exclamar una vocecita chillona, proveniente de entre las ropas de la, ahora desaparecida, azulada Daere.

Tsurugi introdujo una de sus manos por el cuello de la blanca camiseta y atrapo entre sus dedos lo que parecía ser cabello, ¿Acaso la muchacha traía algún animal parlante dentro de sus ropas? No le extrañaría que fuera así, después de todo vivían en Noctem, allí cualquier cosa era posible. Desde seres parlantes, hasta dragones escupe fuego. Tironeo de ese cabello hacia afuera, mientras esa criatura, sea lo que fuese, soltaba un chillido de dolor ensordecedor.

-¡No, no me mires, imbécil!

La pequeña criatura se sacudía entre sus dedos, así que trato de atraparla más firmemente y abrazo la pequeña figurita con una de sus manos, logrando que se quedara completamente quieta. Pero algo no andaba bien, en cuanto atrapo a la pequeña criatura, sintió una suave piel rozar sus dedos y noto que el cabello era más largo de lo que pensaba, además, ese bicho extraño tenía dos pequeñas montañitas en lo que suponía era su pecho.

¿No sería qué...?

-Maldito pervertido-Chillo la criatura, al tiempo que un Kyousuke demasiado rojo le soltaba con rapidez, dejándole sobre el cuello de la camisa.

El muchacho pestañeo varias veces, aun no queriendo creerse lo que estaba pasando, sencillamente esa que parecía una pequeña muñequita no podía ser Tamari. Sin embargo, allí estaba, mirándole con esos ojos negros repletos de enojo, con el rostro, más cachetón que de costumbre, encendido como una lamparita y con ese cabello tan azul esparcido por todas partes, estaba desnuda y eso le incomodaba más de lo que ya de por si estaba.

Agarro la ropa de la muchacha y la recogió con la "mini Daere" aun dentro de ella, se levanto y le miro con atención, ¿En verdad era ella o acaso…?

-Llévame con Aki, Kyousuke, ¡Ahora!

-¿Me estas ordenando acaso?-Pregunto el muchacho, arqueando una de sus cejas y volviendo a tener esa misma expresión fría y de aburrimiento que tenia siempre.

-¡Sí!-Chillo la pequeña niña de azul, sin embargo, pareció reflexionar en cuanto vio como el muchacho le miraba con enojo, bueno, ser amable con el por una sola vez no le mataría.-P-Por favor, Kyousuke.

Él le observo con una sonrisa de lado, con el ego hinchado como mi tía en navidad y, algo rencoroso por el golpe que le había dado anteriormente, respondió: -¿Y qué harías si digo que no?-Miro fijamente a los ojos negros de la muchacha y admiro su pequeño rostro siendo deformado por una mueca de frustración.

-¿Llorar?-Respondió la muchacha, vacilante.

Tsurugi soltó una de esas risas odiosas que solo él podía soltar y miro a la muchacha con desdén. Tamari gruño para sus adentros, pero se aguanto las ganas de darle una buena mordida a esa mano que le sostenía.

Kyousuke estuvo a punto de negarse y dejarla allí, después de todo, ella también era cruel con él, ¿Por qué no ser el malo por un vez? Pero fue entonces que vio la mirada suplicante que le dirigía y bueno, sería mucho más romántico si dijera que se sintió conmovido por la mirada de la "mini Daere", pero el mas bien se sintió un poco… incomodo.

-Está bien…-Murmuro, colgándose la ropa y a la muchacha al hombro, haciendo que ella se sentase sobre este.

-¿De verdad?-Pregunto la muchacha, sorprendida y no supo cómo, porque no quería pronunciarlas, pero las siguientes palabras salieron solas de su boca.- ¡Gracias, Kyousuke!

-Como sea…-Mascullo el muchacho, soltando un suspiro de cansancio, mientras sostenía al colgante de la gema azul en una de sus manos.

Fue entonces que, en el cuello de ambos, apareció una marca azul con la forma de un rayo muy extraño. Ellos no parecieron darse cuenta.


End file.
